Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Ultimate Battle
by vandy123
Summary: The Psycho Rangers have teamed up with the Mystic Force and Overdrive Rangers. When Thrax begins to resurrect former villains and monsters, the Mighty Morphin, Alien, Zeo, Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, and Din


Power Rangers Operation Overdrive: Mystic Adventure, Part 4

Summary: The Psycho Rangers have teamed up with the Mystic Force and Overdrive Rangers. When Thrax begins to resurrect former villains and monsters, the Mighty Morphin, Alien, Zeo, Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, and Dino Thunder Rangers join the battle against the United Alliance of Evil 2.0.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, just the plot

Thrax's Palace:

"At last, I can exact my revenge of the Power Rangers. First I need to resurrect all of the fallen villains."

"Forces of evil I summon thee, forces of evil, come to me."

"Now my evil alliance, we have been destroyed by the Power Rangers, it's time to exact our revenge."

"Master Org, go down to earth and capture Merrick, the Lunar Wolf Ranger and bring him to the Palace. I believe you refer to him as Zen-Aku."

Turtle Cove:

"Merrick, we meet again."

"Master Org, that's impossible."

"Oh, it's possible, you're coming with me."

Thrax's Palace:

"Nice of you to join us Merrick."

"What do you want with me?"

"All I ask is that you wield the power of Zen-Aku again."

"No, I will never become Zen-Aku again."

"Oh, I don't think you have a choice."

"Evil spirit of the wolf, fill him with absolute power."

"No!"

"Now, Zen-Aku, you will join us."

Briarwood:

"Sentinel Knight, what are you doing here?"

"I have bad news; evil forces have risen and united."

"What can we do?"

"For helping the Rangers Psychos, I will transform you into humans."

"Wow, now you are Psycho Rangers. I've supplied you with morphers, zords, and arsenal."

"In order to morph just say, Psycho Ranger Power Up."

I've gathered the other Rangers in the megaship."

Megaship:

"Andros, the other rangers have arrived."

"Thanks D.E.C.A."

"Rangers, Thrax is attacking San Angeles."

"Ready guys; let's show them what we're made of."

"It's Morphin Time"

"It's Morphin Time"

"It's Morphin Time"

"Let's Rocket"

"Go Galactic"

"Magna Power"

"Lightspeed Rescue"

"Titanium Power"

"Time For Time Force"

"Quantum Power"

"Wild Access"

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha!"

"Thunder Storm Ranger Form Ha!"

"Samurai Storm Ranger Form Ha!"

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!"

"White Ranger Dino Power"

"Magical Source Mystic Force"

"Overdrive Accelerate"

"Psycho Ranger Power Up!"

"Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Saber-Toothed Tiger, Tyrannosaurus"

"Aquitar Alien Ranger Power"

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink, Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow, Zeo Ranger 3 Blue, Zeo Ranger 5 Red"

"Red Space Ranger, Black Space Ranger, Blue Space Ranger, Yellow Space Ranger, Pink Space Ranger"

"Galaxy Red, Galaxy Green, Galaxy Blue, Galaxy Yellow, Galaxy Pink, Magna Defender"

"Red Ranger Rescue Ready, Blue Ranger Rescue Ready, Green Ranger Rescue Ready, Yellow Ranger Rescue Ready, Pink Ranger Rescue Ready"

"Time Force Red, Time Force Blue, Time Force Green, Time Force Yellow, Time Force Pink, Quantum Ranger"

"Blazing Lion, Soaring Eagle, Surging Shark, Iron Bison, Noble Tiger"

"Power Of Air, Power Of Earth, Power Of Water, Crimson Thunder, Navy Thunder, Samurai Storm"

"Tyranno, Tricera, Ptero, Brachio, Drago"

"Forceful As Fire Red Mystic Ranger, Fast As Lightning Yellow Mystic Ranger, Fluid As The Sea Blue Mystic Ranger, Ever Changing As The Wind Pink Mystic Ranger, Strong As A Tree Green Mystic Ranger, Flurry Of Snow White Mystic Ranger, Shining As The Sun Solaris Knight, Burning Heart Of Fire Wolf Warrior, Defender Of Truth"

"Kick Into Overdrive Red Ranger, Kick Into Overdrive Black Ranger, Kick Into Overdrive Blue Ranger, Kick Into Overdrive Yellow Ranger, Kick Into Overdrive Pink Ranger, Kick Into Overdrive Mercury Ranger"

"Psycho Red, Psycho Black, Psycho Blue, Psycho Yellow, Psycho Pink."

"Power Rangers Unite"

While the rangers were in battle, the Sentinel Knight transformed Zen-Aku back to Merrick although Zen-Aku was also free and the two fought the villains together. The rangers then combined their weapons and defeated the villains.

After the battle, the rangers gathered at Rootcore where Nick and Madison gave birth to her son Tyler Logan Russell.


End file.
